The Couples Generation?
by Naruto's Father
Summary: What if naruto had a college party and then had spin the bottle and then u kno heheheheheheheheheeheh..........


The Couples Making?

_the story starts out at the leaf village college where naruto is talkng_

_a__bout his big College party of the year_

I'm having a College party and it will be the best of the year and you all are invited",said naruto

It will be all night stating at 5:00

"Cool",said everyone;there's going to be a drinking contest, spin the bottle, and then you know hehehehehehe

it's 5'o clock and naruto has all the guest in the house

"ok now for the drinking contest everyone and lets have some party toga toga toga",said naruto

6 hours later

"hey kiba kiba kiba pull my finger and see what comes out pee ha im look so crazy woo now lets do the spin the bottle ",said naruto

"I'll spin it said, tenten

she spins it

and it lands on shino

" ooooooooo",said everyone.

30 mins later

"why is it taking so long said",said naruto

naruto opens the door and he sees then having sex

"ahhh look everyone",said naruto

"oh yeah baby take it off",said kiba

"wow wee I can see her bongos with my byakugan",aid neji.

"ok "said naruto lets do you knob heheheheheehe

"im going to not be a vergon",said rock lee

" go pick a partner",said naruto

pick any one

kibalee

narsak

shiten

inohin

nejtem

kiba and lee went first uuhuhuhuh harder kiba your claws may be sharp but make them sharper oh yes deeper I said deeper dont stop yes mmmmmmmmm yes ooooooohhhhhhh yes I feel good more sperm put ur cock in my mouth put it in and dont pull it out

neji and temari were next for love making neji made temari a women after he got her chakra points to freeze her she wont do him so thats why he did that to fuck her then she kicked the white out of him

shino and tenten shino had no penis so he use the bugs to make a pines and fake sperm out of bug guts when he did that tenten was married to his bugs and fucked them six years later

ino and hinata were next they were lesbians the only reason hinata liked naruto because she was trying to get near sakura and ino was gay because she had sex with a monkey that was a girl.

Then last but no least it was Naruto and Sakura the people had so much much much intercourse they decided to have sex around the world forever and forget there work as shinobi naruto use his shadow clone jutsu to put so muck cum on here she was covered in it and also used the shadow clone jutsu to put lots of dick in sakura and 800 of then to be exact

The next day everyone girl shinobi had a baby

"what the fuck",said kakashi

"why are you guys all married",said kakashi

"well",said naruto we all fucked each other and we all like it and we wanna do it again and again

_Futures_

naruto and sakura uzamaki had a son named natkura he could bring up lots of chakra and use strengh he could do shadow clone justu, healing jutsu, rasengan ,multiple strength(he makes shadow clones then all of them punch the enemy at the same time),and kyuubi

tenten and shino I mean the bugs had a daughter named chenchen it could do rising twin dragons bug style, bug commontion(a new one he holds the user with bugs the hits you with a barrage of weaponry)

kiba and lee had a gay son named leeba and a another dog named dakumaru they could do hidden fang (they do the hidden lotus on the dog form and when they finishes they move they body slam his head,double lotus the dog transforms to leeba and then the both do the primary lotus

ino and hinata the lesbian couple had a daughter name inatoa who could do gentle mind fists(she use mind destruction to mess up the person's mind then uses gentle fists has to to be hit by all of it to die),and byakumind could use the byakugan then you just look into their eyes for 8 to 20 seconds then you can stop their heart forever

temari and neji had a sheme name temaji it could do wind rotation(is different then a regular rotation can reach a objects 200000 miles away,64 palm Rip(oooooo you don't want to get get near this move if it hits you the place it hit you at peices of the persons skin, blood, and organs rip off and this was the big college party that started the next generation of ninja for now and forever.


End file.
